


To Believe

by orphan_account



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Hunted Mansion, M/M, Paranormal, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 11:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12480072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Everyone in Kingsman is seeing the paranormal, except a select few. Why is this happening?





	To Believe

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Kingsman.
> 
> Here is my new story and I hope you guys like where this is going.
> 
> \--------

"Have you ever believed in ghosts, Harry?" Eggsy Unwin asked as he was sitting in his office one day.

"No, why?" Harry asked frowning.

"Well, I just thought that maybe I saw someone that I wasn't supposed to?" Eggsy said slowly.

"Eggsy…."

"I saw my father, and he was sitting at my desk," Eggsy said.

There was silence in the room as Harry sighed, "don't joke about that, Eggsy," he said unhappily.

"I'm not joking! It happened an hour ago, I just didn't came here right away cause I didn't believe it myself," Eggsy explained.

"Eggsy, please. You just watched too much horror movies," Harry said disbelieving. 

Eggsy frowns as he stares at his lover, "you really don't believe me, don't you?" He asked.

Harry shook his head, "I'm sorry Eggsy," he said.

\-------

"I just don't know why he would say that Merlin," Harry said one day as he was walking side-by-side with him inside the mansion.

"Have you looked into the history of the paranormal here at Kingsman?" Merlin asked.

"Don't tell me you believed him!" Harry exclaims surprised as he almost tripped over himself.

There was silence until Merlin looked at him. "I myself have experienced the paranormal," he said.

"When?" 

"It wasn't here, but at my flat in London," Merlin said slowly. "I was sleeping in my room when I heard a noise downstairs. I woke up to check on it, so I turned on the lights to the kitchen. To my astonishment all the cupboards have been opened," he explained.

"I don't believe it," Harry said stubbornly as they continued their walk.

"Well not everyone…." Merlin began but he was interrupted by a loud scream.

"What the fuck?!" The two men cried out as they ran to the direction where the scream was coming from.

Harry opened the door and saw Eggsy had turned to look at the two with a frightened look. "I….I just saw blood in the mirror!" He exclaims.

Harry and Merlin looks up at the bathroom mirror and saw there was nothing. "Eggsy…" Harry began sighing unhappily.

"It was there, I swear!"

"What the hell is going on here?!" A voice asked making the three men turn to look towards the door.

"Roxanne…."

"Roxy…"

"Lancelot, Eggsy thinks his seeing the paranormal," Harry said professionally.

Roxy stares at him before she looks at the other two agents that came with her before looking back at Harry. "Arthur, Galahad isn't the only one seeing things," she said.

"Shit, I think it's time for a meeting," Harry announced.

\--------

"Oh come on, I'm in a middle of a mission here," Gawain complained as the other agents assembled in the meeting room from where their are.

"I'm hearing rumours that this mansion is hunted," Harry began the meeting as he ignored Gawain's complain.

"I didn't believe it myself, Arthur, but I experienced some invisible movement not too long ago," Roxy's mentor, Percival piped up.

"How many of you experienced something ghostly here in the mansion?" Harry asked. He looked towards the table and saw that every hand shot up including Roxy, Eggsy but not Merlin. He sighed in annoyance, "are Merlin and I the only one that haven't experienced anything here?" He asked.

"I'm guessing you guys aren't a believer, sir," Tristan said.

"I do believe that Amelia haven't experienced anything here yet," Roxy replied.

"How do you know?" Percival asked surprised.

Roxy shrugged, "She told me one time," she said.

"Do any of you know why this is happening?" Harry asked suddenly.

"Maybe it's a sign?" Eggsy guessed.

"A sign of what? How long has this hunted happenings been going on?" Harry asked.

"It's been years, Arthur. Eggsy's father, Lee told us once he saw an apparition in the recruiting room one night but nobody believed him," Merlin said.

"Did the previous Arthur knew?" Harry asked.

"Yes but it stopped for awhile until Eggsy came abroad here. Do you remember Charlie?" Merlin asked as Harry nodded, "he complained to Chester King about seeing blood on the wall in one of the bathrooms and he was locked inside. Chester didn't believed it but Charlie was a bit shook up," he said.

Eggsy and Roxy looked at one another as both of them knew about that night. Fucking Charlie experienced the same thing I did, Eggsy thought.

"Why is this happening?" Harry asked to nobody in particular as nobody answered him.

\----------

The meeting was soon over as Merlin, Harry, Eggsy and Roxy stayed behind. "Please put you're glasses on," Merlin said as the group did.

"Who the fuck is Danielle Jones?" Eggsy asked.

"That's you're target in rescuing her in Japan. She's been taken hostage and she is a former princess," Merlin explained.

"'Former?'" Roxy asked intrigued.

"She's been disowned and stripped off her title due to the fact she doesn't want to be princess. Knowing the fact, the mafia took her," Merlin explained.

"When do we go?" Eggsy asked.

"Within a week, here's the information that you need to review before going," Merlin said as he turned off the monitor and handed the envelopes to both Roxy and Eggsy. 

"So it's a rescue operation," Roxy said.

"Yes but it's a bit tricky and I'll be with you whenever I can," Merlin said worriedly.

Harry didn't say anything at the tone of Merlin's voice. "All of you are dismissed, except for Galahad," Harry added.

The two waited for the other two to leave before Eggsy spoke up: "Harry, is something the matter?" He asked.

"This rescue operation could take a few months and the Japanese Mafia is more violence then other mafia we encountered," Harry said as he looks at Eggsy, "I trust that you will be careful? Knowing you, you could be careless," he teased.

Eggsy huffed. "I'm the best damn agent there is!" He exclaims.

Harry snorted, "that would be me," he said smirking as Eggsy glared hurt. Harry laughed, "sit on my lap, baby," he said.

Eggsy smiled as he licked his lips before sitting on Harry's lap as he hugged him. Looking over Harry's shoulder, he saw an apparition of a woman who was walking towards the closed window. He watches the woman as she climbs over the window and jumped to her death. He shuddered.

"Baby?" Harry asked worriedly.

"When are you going to look into this paranormal activity?" Eggsy asked.

"Once tomorrow comes I'll research what's going on," Harry said.

**Author's Note:**

> \--------
> 
> I gotten this idea while watching the movie "1408" the other day. I'm sorry if there's any grammar mistakes, I have no beta. 
> 
> Has anyone watched "1408?" If anyone have ideas of ghostly activity, let me know.


End file.
